


XXX-Man

by DJWolf, SilverFalcon0000



Category: Marvel
Genre: Breeding, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnant Sex, Secret Marriage, Sex Club, Sexual Slavery, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJWolf/pseuds/DJWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: The 12 year old son of Emma Frost and her semi-rapist Charles Xavier experiences a cumming of age.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	XXX-Man

**A/N Thanks to DJ for writing this chapter. I was just the editor. As such, if there’s any structural or grammatical errors I missed (or created while fixing other things) do let me know.**

**Also, comment on the status of the 2 pictures in this chapter, please, as I’m never quite sure whether they’ll stay when I’m bringing chapters over.**

If one was to drive about an hour outside of Boston, they would find great big gates blocking access to a vast property. The property in question was mostly forest, with a long winding driveway leading to the furthest corner from the gate, where a mansion sat. The mansion was elegant and gorgeous, with quite a scenic view. Despite being mostly surrounded by trees, the back of the mansion opens up onto a gorgeous view of the area. There’s a steep cliff that drops off rather suddenly, but some thoughtful soul installed a staircase leading down to a private cove. It was very serene at the cove, even more so the secluded lake connected to it. Sometimes, the sun would shine on it just right, and the whole lake would glow with bright gold light.

The Frosts have owned this land since the 1600s and it is now owned by the only remaining member of the last generation of Frosts, former White Queen of the Hellfire Club and current Headmistress of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning: Emma Frost.

———

This mansion is where Emma spent most of her childhood alongside her family: Her father Winston, a cold and abusive man, her mother Hazel, a neglectful drug addict. Her older sister Adriene was a sociopath who despised having siblings to share her family’s wealth with. Her big brother Christian, who she loved dearly, who tragically lost his life to a heroin OD to cope with father’s disgust with him for being gay, leaving young Emma heartbroken. And lastly Cordelia a vapid airhead. Emma’s parents and sisters lost their lives in a car accident when Emma was 10.

This property was her private sanctum away from the world. No one knows what goes on behind these walls for if they did their minds would be flayed by the mistress of the manor.

At this moment the once and future White Queen was not the woman who presented herself as a cold and calculating business woman/teacher/scientist who was the embodiment of poise, grace and dignity but rather a wanton whore whose only purpose to live was to be fucked.

———

The sensual blond, at a rather youthful 25 years of age, was currently sprawled on a mattress, her ass up in a true soggy style position. The man behind her had her long blond hair in a fist, and was plowing into her roughly. Emma could not hide her moans, or her enormously pregnant stomach, both of which were courtesies of the man in Emma’s bedroom. To Emma, he was so much more than just a man. He was her other half, her truest love. Emma, who so readily bent over for men, as been disgusted by any man’s cocks since she laid eyes on her lover’s. He was so much more than just a good fuck to her. He was the father of her children, her husband, and so many other things, namely her master (Emma wore a white collar around her throat that she reluctantly hid in public, but the collar represented their powerful bond). In fact, the man was her everything.

This man who is, in fact, not a man is none other than her 12 year old son Alexander “Alec” William Frost who, despite his age, possessed a dick that put most full grown men to shame and he’s still growing. Emma gave birth to her son on her 13th birthday having been impregnated 9 months prior by none other than her supposed mentor and guardian Professor Charles Xavier (not that he knew that, as Emma wiped his mind of all that) the next day Emma left his school and found herself working as a stripper, prostitute and porn star for the Hellfire Club about a month later after being the VERY willing plaything for a bunch of homeless old men.

———

Now, Emma loved working at the Hellfire Club as she, in truth, loves being treated as a piece of fuck meat (such as when lost her anal virginity after getting ass-raped by the dreaded Kingpin) and she continued to perform well into her final trimester, even having her water break during a pole performance during the Club’s Ladies Night (never let it be said that the Hellfire Club is not inclusive in it’s depravity) but not stoping her performance (helped by the fact that her contractions were not painful as they should be but pleasurable, even borderline euphoric) giving birth to her baby boy on stage and on camera (incidentally that short film ‘Blond Bimbo Birthday Birthing’ is Emma’s highest grossing film).

———

This all ties into a discovery of Emma’s. The discovery was a lesser known fact of the X-Gene. Most importantly, the effect on the female body, where not only does it cause puberty to start earlier than for normal girls, but gives them bodies meant for breeding (large breasts, wide hips and plump butts) such as less gestation time for a mutant (3 months as opposed to 9), for example Emma had a set of DD’s before she was 13. Female mutants are also immune to all manner of STDs unlike male mutants. Emma refers to this as a gender-specific tertiary mutation, but one fact that Emma has kept to herself is that this gene outright eliminates any defects associated with inbreeding as all Emma’s daughters via her son are not only healthy (physically & mentally) but beautiful.

———

“Oh god, sweetie! If you go any further you’ll hit the b-baby” Emma moanEd in rapturous ecstasy as I continued to jackhammer into Emma.

“Oh? And what do you want me to do about that, mother?” I asked innocently.

“You know what I want.” Emma replied desperately.

“I do know, but I prefer it when you say it. So, beg for it, bitch.” I smirked. At that Emma careened her head back a bit to look at me, her son and master, with a face that could be described only as a look of utter devotion and total depravity.

”Master, please! I’m begging you to fuck me so hard that I pop! You know I love it when we fuck-birth our girls.” Emma moaned. As I was about to do just that, we had an unexpected but not unwelcome interruption.

———

“What the fuck?” I asked. Standing in the doorway of the bedroom were five beautiful and identical sixteen year old girls dressed up as slutty catholic shoolgirls.

Two things that stood out about them physically is that a) they looked like younger versions of Emma and b) like the woman in question the five young women were very pregnant.

“Daddy! You promised you’d fuck us all at once.” one of the five girls giggled. Yes, you heard that right for you see these quintuplet vixens are the New X-Women collectively known as Five-in-One. Singularly they are known as Sophie, Phoebe, Irma "Mindee", Celeste & Esme Frost the eldest daughters of Emma and myself.

How are they older than their father? Well, that’s for next time.


End file.
